1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for maintaining consumables, and more particularly, to a technology for automatically managing maintenance of consumables of a vehicle depending on an engine type and a transmission type of the vehicle and determining a change interval for each consumable based on a driving distance, driving environment, and a degradation degree and a life limit of the consumable so that a driver can be notified of when to change the consumable when the vehicle is due for change of the consumable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles require the use of consumables such as, oil filters, air filters, brakes, tires, lubricants, engine oil, light bulbs, car batteries, etc which need to be maintained or replaced in order to keep a vehicle in good running order. In general, many vehicle consumables need to be replaced each time a predetermined distance has been traveled. If the vehicle consumables are not replaced at manufacturers suggested intervals, a vehicle may wear faster or easily break down and can have a higher chance of an accident.
Therefore, a driver needs to remember or keep a record of when to change consumables, including lubricants, such as engine oil or transmission oil, a cooling fluid, or brake pads, etc. so that the consumables can be replaced when needed.
However, busy drivers often forgets to replace the consumable at an appropriate service interval such that the consumable is replaced only after it is too late causing the vehicle to break down because of lack of maintenance.